Guts
Summary Guts (ガッツ, Gattsu) also known as The Black Swordsman or The One Hundred-Man Slayer was the former raid unit leader of a mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk and is the main protagonist of Berserk. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Guts, "The Black Swordsman" Origin: Berserk Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman | Can attack the Soul | Enhanced Physical Stats and Pain Tolerance via the Berserker Armor, Resistance to Possession Attack Potency: Building level | Multi-City Block level (due to Dragonslayer's kinetic energy) | At least Multi-City Block level '(higher than in base) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with and blitz the Mach 22 Wyald) | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Reacted to lightning) | At least Hypersonic+ '''with '''Massively Hypersonic combat/reaction speeds (Higher than in base) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually wields the Dragonslayer, which is heavy enough to weigh down most men) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ | Class TJ Durability: Building level | Multi City Block level (Is able to withstand attacks from Zodd and Grunbeld who rival him in strength) | At least Multi City Block level '(higher than in base) 'Stamina: Extremely high, was able to fight against one hundred men and endured a long drawn out battle with Wyald (an apostle) | Improved significantly, is able to withstand attacks from Apostles and keep fighting, he is even willing to be injured by his enemies to gain an advantage in battle | Will only stop fighting when the last drop of his blood is spilled Range: '''Multiple meters with cannon arm, 70+ meters with his Repeater Crossbow '''Standard Equipment: * Dragonslayer: A powerful sword capable of cutting through solid steel and demons whose skin is harder than steel with ease. This weapon, due to the amount of Demons and Apostles it has slain, is now capable of harming the target's ethereal body. * Repeater Crossbow: A crossbow mountable to Guts' prosthetic arm, capable of firing arrows rapidly. It is mainly used for fighting a horde of enemies. * Hand Cannon: One of the few long range weapons Guts has. It can be morphed out of Guts' right hand and is quite powerful, being able to blast through Apostles with little effort. * Berserker Armor: A cursed suit of incredibly durable armor that removes the body's subconscious limiters, allowing the wearer to achieve incredible feats of strength and speed that are far beyond what they're normally capable of. It also keeps wounds from slowing Guts down, forcibly relocating joints, reinforcing broken bones, and binding flesh to bone with barbs. However, it does not actually mend wounds, meaning that Guts will still be bleeding out from particularly severe wounds. In addition, it slowly drives the wearer insane and can forcibly cause Guys to enter a berserk state in which he mindlessly attacks whatever target he has set upon and anything that gets in his way. * Guts also carries a number of spare weapons, including various throwing knives and miniature grenades. Intelligence: Guts is an infamously skilled swordsman, being able to take on most apostles and humans with his casual swings alone thanks to the enormous heft of the Dragonslayer. Although he is lacking academically, Guts is an able thinker and a pragmatic fighter, a fact he proves by solving problems with his wits when brute force doesn't work, such as time he used an enemy as bait by disguising them with his cloak, played dead to get close enough to fire a point-blank Hand Cannon, and adapting to exceedingly unfavorable situations. Weaknesses: Bloodthirsty and sadistic to a fault at times, the Berserker Armor does not mend wounds, only delaying the effects of damage taken rather than replenishing his vitality Key: Golden Age | Black Swordsman | Berserker Armor Gallery E4d99c4534774db24accb6a81496989d-1.png|Guts holding the Dragonslayer upright to demonstrate its length and heft Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Berserk Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cursed Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Tier 8